


Free Like You Make Me

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [61]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Darren's a good daddy, Family Fluff, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mother's Day, Parents!Crisscolfer, crisscolfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Darren and his kids makes gifts for Chris for Mother's Day.
Relationships: Chris Colfer/Darren Criss
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 2





	Free Like You Make Me

**Requested by: skyler_1059**

It’s the day before Mother’s Day and Darren had arranged for him and the kids, Beckett, 8, and Camilla, 6, to surprise Chris tomorrow with breakfast in bed and other fun things to do to celebrate Chris being their momma.

“I’m leaving. Come give me a kiss goodbye.” Chris shouts to his family.

His kiddos came running down the hall to the front door where Chris was adjusting his hair in the mirror.

“Bye momma!”

“Bye momma!”

Beckett and Camilla say to him as he crouches down in front of them and gathers his beautiful babies in his arms, kissing them each on the cheek.

“Bye babies. Momma will be home later tonight so please be good for daddy and make sure he doesn’t set the house on fire.”

“We will, momma.” Camilla giggles at Chris’ comment causing the three of them to laugh together.

“What are you all laughing at over here?” Darren asks, coming from the kitchen with a dish rag in his hand.

“Nothing.” They reply together causing Darren to quirk a brow in suspicion.

“Well, I should get going or I’m gonna be late.” Chris says and wraps his arms around his husband. They give each other a kiss and another squeeze before letting go. “Please keep an eye on the kids and try not to make a mess.”

“I will honey. Go have fun for us tonight, okay?”

“Mhm.” He hums then heaves a soft sigh. “I wish you were my date tonight but I have to fly solo.”

“I know baby but this’ll give me a chance to spend some much needed time with our babies. Since I was in Miami for the last seven months filming for Versace, I want to make up for the time I lost with them you know?”

“Yeah but they understand that daddy was away at work.”

“Yep and now it’s momma’s time to work.” Darren adds and grabs Chris by the ass, pulling him close to his body again. “Go out there tonight and accept that award for our babies.”

“Oh you know I will.” Chris playfully shakes his head and brings his face closer to his husband’s. “And later you and I are going to have an insane amount of sex and try to get me pregnant again.” He whispers, sending chills down Darren’s spine.

“Mmmh, sounds like a plan.” Darren teases back, nibbling at Chris’ earlobe. “You’re gonna be late if you don’t go. We love you. Have fun tonight, babe.”

“I will. Bye guys.” He waves to his kids who were sitting on the couch with their tablets. They wave back as Chris opens the door and heads out to his car.

Darren waves to him then closes the door once Chris was out of their driveway. He turns back around and walks into the family room where the kids were sitting together on the couch.

“Alright guys, momma’s gone so lets get started on making his gifts for tomorrow.”

“Okay!” The two of them cheer and follow their father into their kitchen.

He pulls out the two bar stools and helps them climb up, then pulls what they bought from the store weeks ago out of the closet where he hid it. He brings it over to the counter and starts to take everything out of the bags.

“You said you each wanted to paint momma a picture for tomorrow right?”

“Yes daddy.” Beckett answers, watching Darren pull everything out of the bag.

He bought four canvases, two for each kid in case they mess up or want to be extra creative. Then he bought paint brushes, palettes, and lots of acrylic paint so they had a variety to choose from.

“I want to paint momma some pwetty flowews.” Camilla says picking out the colors she planned to use.

“I think that’ll be very nice and momma will love them.” He tells his kids and goes into the laundry room to grab two old shirts for them. “Here,” He puts one on Beckett, then the other on Camilla. “This is so you don’t ruin your clothes. It’s okay if you get paint on these though since they’re daddy’s old shirts from college.”

“Okay.” Beckett nods, listening to his father.

Both kids looked so tiny in his old shirts and they looked so adorable in them. He pulled out his phone and took a picture of them without them knowing then helped them set up their paints before going to get the other gifts he got for Chris.

“Daddy’s gonna be over here wrapping more of momma’s presents okay?” He tells them pointing to the table.

“Okay daddy.”

“Okay.”

So with the kids occupied on their masterpieces, Darren got two gift boxes to put the two remaining gifts in for Chris.

Darren pulled out the book first and looked through it with a smile on his face. This book had been in the making for a while and Chris has no idea it even exists.  
He found an author and illustrator who creates books for families based on real families so he reached out and had one made for Chris. When it came in the mail a couple weeks ago, he made sure to hide it from Chris so he wouldn’t find it.

This book had a lot of family memories in it and there were spot on illustrations of them and the kids, in a more animated manner but it was perfect and he knows his husband is going to love it.

He set the book in the gift box with tissue paper wrapped around it and sealed it with a small sticker. He put the lid on then wrapped the box with some ribbon before signing the tag with, **To: Momma, From: Daddy, Beckett, and Camilla.**

Smiling to himself, he sets that gift aside then takes out the ones that are just from him. First, it was a small velvet box and inside was Chris’ new ring that he had customized for Chris with the kids’ birthstones and their names engraved on the inside. Of course Chris still has his original wedding band from their wedding seven years ago, but this one was going to be even more special.

The second was something Darren knew Chris loved so much and was least expecting. Last summer the family took a vacation to France and there was one picture from their whole entire trip that Chris loved so much. It’s been Chris’ favorite ever since and Darren knew how much it meant to him because that’s where they got married before Beckett came along so it was very special to the two of them. It was of his kids, himself, and his husband at the estate where they said their vows years prior, now with their kiddos in their lives. Everyone was smiling as one of their friends took the picture of them and it turned out amazing and has been Chris’ lockscreen since.

Darren carefully wrapped the framed picture in a couple layers of tissue paper then stuck it in another gift box. He added some smaller frames filled with pictures of the kids and even one of them from their wedding that neither of them knew existed. They were both standing with each other, staring up at the stars, holding onto each other. Apparently a relative captured the image and sent it to Darren recently so he thought it was perfect for Chris.

Once those were wrapped and put in the box, he finished it off with some ribbon then wrote out a card from him and the kids and set it all aside, going to check on his tiny humans.

“How’s it going over here guys?” He asks and goes in between the two to see what they were painting. “Oh wow. These look great.” He smiles at his kids sudden artistic talents as he looks over the two canvases.

Beckett was painting their family while Camilla was busy on her flowers for her momma. She made sure to include all of Chris’ favorites such as roses, tulips, and dahlias. Both paintings looked fabulous and he knows Chris is going to love them.

“Daddy, I’m hungwy.” Camilla says, turning to face her father.

“You are?” He asks and kisses her head. “Well daddy’s gonna order us some pizza, how does that sound?”

Both kids gasp and nod their heads at their father’s mention of pizza. Very rarely did they order out so he figured he’d treat his babies tonight.

“Can we get pepperoni?!” Beckett asks.

“Sure. And then maybe after dinner we can make ice cream sundaes? Would that make me the coolest daddy ever?”

“Can we daddy? Can we?” Camilla begs with pleading eyes. “And yes it would!”

“We’ll see. If you eat all of your pizza then we can have ice cream sundaes.”

“We promise!” Beckett exclaims.

“Okay, finish your paintings and I’ll call for the pizza.”

The kiddos got back to their art while Darren ordered the pizzas and started to clean up when the kids were done. They did a pretty good job at not making a mess, some spots here and there but nothing he couldn’t clean.

He set the canvases on the counter to dry and hopefully be put away before Chris returns back home.

Later, Darren and the kids had their pizza and their ice cream sundaes then he helped them wrap up their paintings once they were dry. Now, the three of them were curled up together under a blanket, dozing off as The Incredibles 2 was playing on the tv.

By the time Chris walked through the door around midnight, he could smell the pizza and sweetness of the ice cream. He makes sure all the doors are locked and sets the alarm before looking for his husband.

He follows the sound of the tv and finds his babies all asleep together on the couch as the credits of some movie roll by.

He smiles to himself and takes a quick picture of his beautiful family. He puts his phone back into his pocket and walks over to his husband. He leans down and gives him a kiss, waking him up from his slumber.

“Hey baby.” Chris says with a smile and turns off the tv. “Let’s take them upstairs and get into bed.”

“Okay.” Darren grumbles, voice hoarse from sleep.

Chris takes his daughter while Darren picks up his son and the two of them head upstairs, bringing their kids into their own bedrooms then meeting in the master. Darren closes the door while Chris heads into the bathroom and takes a quick shower before climbing into bed beside his husband.

So much for trying to get him pregnant again, well there’s always tomorrow.

**-Next Day-**

It was 7:05AM on Sunday morning and Darren was awake. He looks over at his husband who was sleeping like an angel. He refrains from kissing him, fearing he’ll wake him up and ruin the surprise.

So, Darren, very carefully, sneaks out of bed and throws on a shirt and his slippers, knowing the floor will be ice cold. He takes his phone with him and slips out of their room, making his way down the hall to get the kids.

Once the two of them were awake, he held their hands as they walked downstairs to the kitchen.

“We have to be quiet okay? We don’t want momma to wake up and ruin the surprise, do we?”

“No.” The kids reply in a hushed tone.

“Good so we’re gonna make momma a special breakfast this morning since it’s Mother’s Day. Then we’ll give him our gifts after breakfast, alright?”

“Okay daddy.”

The kids help Darren make french toast by mixing the eggs and milk together, sprinkling some cinnamon into the batter, then dipping the bread before placing them onto the griddle. Darren cut up some fresh fruit and put it onto a platter, then set it aside while he and the kids continued to make breakfast. They even scrambled eggs and fried up some bacon.

He then made some coffee for himself and for Chris, knowing how much his hubby loves his coffee.

As the kids finished setting the table, Chris walked into the kitchen, fresh out of sleep.

“What’s all this?” He asks.

The kids gasp and scream at the top of their lungs, “Happy Mother’s Day!”

Chris smiles and goes over to his babies, giving them each a hug and a kiss.

“Thank you. Is this all for me?”

“Yep! It was a supwise.” Camilla says.

“Well it’s beautiful.” He tells them and walks over to his husband who was smiling at him.

“Happy Mother’s Day, baby.” Darren says, pecking Chris’ lips. “We were gonna serve you in bed.”

“I don’t care. I’ll enjoy it just the same.” Chris tells his husband.

Darren then reaches behind him and pulls out a large bouquet of red roses. “For you, my love.”

Chris gasps, taking the flowers from his husband. “They’re beautiful, baby. Thank you.” He gives Darren a kiss then they make their way over to the table so they can enjoy their breakfast together.

The four of them eat their breakfast together and Chris was amazed at how good it was. He’s sure to tell his family that the breakfast they cooked was amazing.

“Can we give him our pwesents now daddy?” Camilla begs.

“Yeah can we?”

“Please?”

“Presents?” Chris questions. “There’s presents too?”

“Of course there are.” Beckett says while still begging his daddy. “Please daddy?”

“Okay. I’ll go get them though.” Darren says.

He goes to his office and grabs the gifts, returning to their dining room with them in his hands.

“These are from us to you, babe. Happy Mother’s Day.” Darren places another quick kiss on his husband and takes his plate to the sink.

Chris waits for Darren to return so he can open his gifts. Once he does, he starts with the card first and reads it out loud then moves onto the smaller gifts first before opening the bigger ones.

He opened the kids’ painting first and smiled at the canvases Beckett and Camilla made for him.

“These are beautiful you guys.” He tells them, running his finger down the side of Beckett’s canvas that had them all in it. “Wow, you did a great job.”

“Thank you.”

“Thank you, momma.”

“You’re welcome.” He sends them a wink and moves onto the next gift which was in the giftbox.

He pulls the ribbon and takes off the lid. He rips the tissue paper and pulls out his book.

“Oh wow.” His eyes glisten with tears as he starts to flip through the book, reading through stories of their family, seeing them animated in this book. “This is amazing. How did you do this?” He asks his husband.

“I have my ways.” Darren smirks and watches his husband continue to cry looking through the book. “Do you like it?”

“I love it, honey. Thank you.” Chris sniffles and kisses his husband, moving onto the next.

He opens the second gift box and looks at all the other framed pictures and pulls out the velvet box. He opens it up and gasps again seeing the gold ring with two stones.

“This is beautiful, babe.” He tells his husband and slides it onto his finger, lookin at it, admiring its beauty. “You spoil me.” He adds and Darren kisses his cheek as he moves onto the last thing in the box.

He carefully pulls it out and removes the tissue paper, bringing the picture to light.

Holding the frame in his hands, Chris is silent as more tears fill his eyes staring at the picture that held a very special meaning to him.

“Dare,” He exhales, eyes never leaving the picture. “This is….My god, it’s perfect.”

Taking in the picture, Chris can remember the exact day that was taken last year in France. It was beautiful, the air was warm, and they were all so happy, full of joy and love. It was great and it was a moment he’d never forget.

“Thank you.” He chokes back his sobs and kisses his husband once more, tears cascading down his face. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Darren says then motions towards their kids who were watching their parents loving exchange.

“And I love you guys too.” Chris smiles, giving his babies a hug and kiss. “Thank you for the gifts.”

“You’re welcome, momma.”

Chris sits back down and pulls Camilla into his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

“You know what the best gift I have ever gotten was?” He asks them.

Both kids shake their head and Chris smiles looking between the two.

“It's you.” He tells them, pointing at both Camilla and Beckett. “You and your brother are my greatest gifts. Both mine and daddy’s. You two are the best thing that has ever happened to us, to me. And being your momma has made me the happiest man alive, I’m honored to be your momma.”

“I love you Momma.” Camilla says, turning in his lap, giving him a hug.

“I love you too, Momma.” Beckett then came over hugging Chris as well.

“I love you both, so much.” He tells his kids and kisses them again.

Afterwards, they get ready for the rest of the day’s festivities which consists of them just hanging by the pool while Chris gets waited on by his husband and kids, overall enjoying their time together.


End file.
